Fifty Shades of Ice
by QueenElsaPrincessAnna2014
Summary: Elsa's secret love for Anna has been one of secrecy for a while now. But when Elsa reveals her darkest side, things get a little too hot to handle for the two sisters. Most of the time Anna finds herself tied up in knots, which is exactly what the Queen wants. Rated M for: R&R, Smut, Graphicness.
1. Shockwaves (Prologue)

She wasn't quite ready, not yet. Her love for Anna had been kept from everyone, but Anna herself. Elsa had been absolutely burning to get her younger sister all to herself.

Things had been busy for the Queen of Arendelle, and quite frankly, she had been terribly exhausted. But that wasn't stopping her from dreaming of her kinky practices with Anna. She had not pushed Anna to the full limit yet, but that was coming.

That night had been a particularly warm one, it was the beginning of Spring, which usually meant it was cool outside. Elsa had been in her library when Anna walked in.

"Elsa?" she quietly motioned to her sister.

"Yes Anna?"

The younger sister sat down next to the Queen in the chair closest. She rubbed her knees for a moment nervously. Elsa grew somewhat of a sly smile on her face.

Anna bit her lip, she didn't actually know what she wanted to say to her sister. Elsa leaned forward more towards her sister.

"I want you Anna."

The Princess looked up somewhat startled. Her lip still curled around her front teeth, Elsa smiled at her precarious position.

"I want you more than anything."

Anna was still pretty nervous, she had no idea what Elsa wanted to do to her, or how far she would push it. Anna finally spoke up,

"Why do you want me?" Elsa sat with a look of determination and satisfaction.

"You beguile me Anna." The Princess was intimidated by the Queen's motion to her. Elsa slowly stood up and held her hand out.

"Come to me, sweet princess."


	2. Control

She walked down the hall quietly, her sister gently guiding her hand as she walked her into her bedroom. Anna was breathing heavily, this was even more of a pleasurable thought for Elsa than she had thought. Anna was waiting to find out what her sister had planned for her that night.

When they got to Elsa's room, the Queen stopped. She looked down at the doorknob, she squeezed Anna's hand a little harder, and then slowly opened the door. Anna gasped a little when she saw the room, Elsa had laid out some of her most secretive instruments of love.

Elsa slowly led her into the room, Anna sat down on the bed, the Queen wandered to her cabinets. It seemed as though she had her own chamber of love. She rummaged through it for a moment before turning to her sister with a seductive grin.

In one hand, she held chords of rope, and in the other a leather mouth strap to silence her young sister. Anna gasped at the sight of it, Elsa's eyes lowered with pleasure.

"I'm guessing you want to go all the way tonight?" Elsa playfully but sternly asked. Anna bit her lip again, this time though, she was sure.

"Take me Elsa." Anna began slipping out of her dress. Elsa set the gag down, she walked over with the rope. Soon, the Princess was down to her panties.

She leaned on her hands in backwards position,

"Am I...good enough?" Anna asked in anticipation. The Queen laid her hand down on her sisters knee,

"You're more." She deviously smiled at the young girl. Elsa got closer to her, Anna's cheeks grew red by the minute. Finally Elsa was virtually on top of her, Anna laid flatly on the bed.

Elsa quickly grabbed Anna's left wrist and lifted it up to the bedpost. Anna moaned due to the pain. The Queen tied her hand as tight as she could. She then proceeded with the other.

After Anna's hands were spread across the bedpost, Elsa began to spread her sister's legs. Anna giggled a little as her sister completed her task. Elsa held up her right index finger in front of the squirming Anna, her spread eagle position was certainly a complete turn-on to the Queen, but just to be sure, Elsa blasted ice to Anna's wrists and ankles.

"There, now you can't move so easily." Elsa deviously turned away as Anna struggled against the rope and ice. She walked back over to grab the gag. Anna began to shake as her skin spread in goose bumps.

The Queen stood over her, her eyebrows playfully raised as she twirled the strap around her fingers. The fun was about to begin.

ANNA

I'm anticipating the best and the worst. My sister stands over me like a drooling dog. What will she do to me? I have to admit, as excited as I am, I also couldn't be more scared. She slowly bends over to me, and as she wraps the strap around my mouth, she whispers to me.

"You are mine Anna."

I feel my blood boil with excitement . She has never said something like that, I already feel like I am about to come. The strap fits perfectly, she sits on her knees over me.

"Are you ready Princess?" She gently strokes my hair. I lift my neck back and nod. This causes her to go into a state of surprise.

"Thank you for reminding me, I almost forgot." She once again gets up as I turn my nearly naked body in her direction. What now? What more can she put around me?

When my sister walks back over to me, I am shocked to see another piece of leather hanging from her fingers. This time, it's a neck collar. I gasp in pleasure.

She wraps it around my neck, and after a few moments of tightening it, she looks right into my eyes.

"I think it should be tighter." Her mischievous grin makes me quiver more. God how long can I last? I want to please her like she has asked so many times.

She pulls on the collar, pulling my neck forward. I will admit, the tight feeling starts to make an orgasm feel inevitable. But that's what the Queen wants.

Finally the teasing is done, she curls up next to me. She admires my freckled body, she runs her hand through my hair again. I feel a tingling feeling near my muff. Elsa sees my shaking and smiles.

"You are so perfect." The Queen gently guides her hand near my panties. She intertwines her finger in them, her other hand works its way up my hip. God she's still teasing! I'm actually liking it. The way her cold skin rubs off on my mine is unbelievable. It energizes my inner demons.

"I'll get started soon enough Anna." Elsa replies to my thoughts as if she knew what I was thinking. Elsa finally grabs onto my panties with her full force and rips them off. I moan in desperation, she once again leans over me. Her lips meet my stomach as her tongue rolls around my navel.

Holy Hell, my feet stiffen to the feeling of her cold wet tongue. I squeak out a moan, not exactly what I would call hot. She smiles anyway, now working her way back down to my womanhood. I see her beginning to form something, it looks like a round piece of ice from my viewpoint. She looks up, rolling it in her hand as I constantly wail through the leather.

After looking into my eyes one last time, her icy eyes guide themselves downwards, I feel something entering, something cold. Fuck! I suddenly feel like I am about to explode. Elsa leans over me and puts her hand on my cheek as a tear falls.

"I don't want you to come to me just yet." Elsa whispers. My eyes light up, and she loves it. She snaps the gag off for a moment and presses her lips to mine. Her tongue reaches around my mouth. I gasp to her pleasure, over and over again. She obliges herself onto my stomach, her hands working my sides. I'm pulling on my bonds hard, it's tensing my entire body up.

After she is done, the leather is strapped back on again. She yanks on my collar a few times, without a doubt it is pleasuring her. Her hand reaches over me, she finds my naked bottom. Oh my God! Shockwaves are sent through me, I feel like I have been whipped a thousand times. Her cold hand comes back to my vision.

"You like it?"

I nod, the sting has made my face go red. I have engulfed myself to her completely. She was right, I am hers.

ELSA

She's in my control, but she has given herself to me. God her moaning is beyond belief, my control over her is impeccable. Although, I am not done, I find myself mostly satisfied. Her clit is virtually frostbitten, I find myself grinning at it. Anna squirms as I work her neck some more. Why is it so goddamned beautiful? Drops of sweat drop from it, I wrap my cold fingers around it.

I don't want to hurt her there, put it stops the sweat. Must be the collar, but it can't hurt as bad as the spanking I just gave her. It was somewhat difficult considering that she is flat on her back, but I managed. I'm thinking of doing it again to her when my attention once again shifts to the little present I have left in her.

The only thing left for me to be rid of is the only covering her breast. I reach up and rip off her bra, I don't even hesitate to lean in and kiss them. I suck a little hard, she moans of course in pleasure, but I know I am about to hurt her. I hear her moan louder this time, I hate to do it, but I've bitten down.

"Shhh, it's okay Anna." I try to gently comfort her as I continue to work. She squirms over and over again as I lift my lips from her teat. I am addicted to them, her breasts are perfect. I ache to kiss every freckle I see.

I leave her for a moment, as her eyes follow me across the room. I need another toy, one that can be easy to work with. I pick up a paddle, it's slim and black, I wander back to her with it. I slap it up and down in my hand to play with her, she lifts her head backwards in both fear and anticipation.

I hit her on her hip. Her body jolts up as shock hits instantly. It leaves a mark for a second or two, now I know how harder I have to do it. I swing it into her stomach three or four more times, she lifts up every time I do it. I feel almost exhausted, this (after all) is Anna's first time that she has submitted herself to me.

But I don't think she has come to me yet. After smacking her a few more times, I walk back over to my stand and set it down. This time, I strip myself down, my dress is gone along with my undergarments. I think Anna enjoys my body, she moans for it. I slowly but surely walk back to her struggling body, I feel like teasing her again, so I do.

My fingers run up her hips and over her breasts, I yank on her collar, it instantly lifts up her head towards me. She is now nearly sitting up, she is shaking again, I know that I have to return her present now. I reach down and yank out my icy ball, I instantly see that she's getting ready.

"Are we almost there Anna?" Teasing her as she prepares for it. Her orgasm is coming slowly, I think I can speed that up. I lean in and begin kissing her neck, my hand against her cheek. When I can, I look up to see her eyes closed. I get a little bored so I jerk her head backwards again. Her arms continue to fight their restraints.

She begins to shake, about fucking time! My anticipation is mounting, she grunts and groans over and over again. I roll myself to her other side, and then it begins. She's coming to me, although it seems too quick, I enjoy it. I reach over to pull her collar again, she continues as I pull, moan after moan come.

Now, I am in total control. Now, I am satisfied. It begins to wear down, she shakes from her experience, and Anna is gasping for air. As I lay near her, I reach over and remove the gag. She gasps for air as she finally uses her mouth for it. Then she looks at me, those pleading eyes staring into my own. I smile in satisfaction and content.

"You're learning." I stroke her hair again. She lets a small grin come across her face.

"I liked it, a lot Elsa." Anna pants out as I smile at her response.

"Good, because we're not even close." She quickly looks back at me in surprise.

"Not even close to what?" She seems startled, but she will enjoy this.

"Not even close to as far as I can go." I squeeze her red beautiful cheeks together. I kiss her forehead as she smiles. Tomorrow, that'll be different, that will be something that she has never seen, along with a few sweets.


	3. Dominance

ANNA

I open my eyes to a simmering sun. God it's cold, when I slowly turn to left, she's not there, only a few spots of frost on the bed. Elsa always wakes up early anyway. I guess she likes getting more things done early. I force myself to rise out of bed, my back aches a little from last night.

I slowly put one of my nice dresses on and then head out of the room. Oh god, what about my room?! I quickly walk down the hall to my room, no suspicion there. Elsa must've said something to the maids.

My legs ach a little as I make my way downstairs. I slowly walk towards the dining room, a see Elsa sitting through the crack. She's talking with someone I have never seen, must be her "queenly business." I cautiously crack the door open. My sister instantly hears me come in.

"Come in Anna, this is Prince Hendrik from up North." She says with a quaint smile on her oh so perfect face. I smile to him and then sit down next to her, a plate with breakfast sits in front of me. Shit, is it that late?

"Thank you for breakfast Elsa." I smile back at her. As I begin to eat, the two begin talking of various boring things. I can tell by a few glances that she isn't exactly interested. Of course she has to do what is best for Arendelle, but it gets tiring for her. After swallowing a few bites, I suddenly feel a tingling feeling on my leg.

It makes me jump a little, not enough for anyone to notice. When I look down, nothing is there. I simply shrug it off and continue to munch my breakfast down. But when it comes back again, I jump a little more. Still, I am able to hide it from our guest. However, I still see nothing. It is when I glance at Elsa that I see one of her eyebrows distinctly raised.

And just after I look at her, I look down. This time, her cold, gentle hand is resting on my bare leg. She has made her way under my dress, at first it is a little intimidating and discomforting, but now, it's just plain naughty. She continues her conversation with the Prince before shaking his hand after a little while more.

All the while, her hand making it's way closer to my panties. When he finally leaves, she deceitfully glares at me. I gulp nervously as I put my fork down, it is when she finally makes contact that I gasp. I stiffen up in anticipation. She leans in closely,

"Not yet sweet sister." She playfully whispers. I gasp again, this time from the sheer kinkiness of her voice. She rises from the table and begins to walk away, she finally stops at the door and looks back to me.

"When you are done, meet me outside, I need to tell you a few rules."

Rules? Elsa had always been a good girl, but last night it seemed, there were no rules. Oh well, I think to myself. I finish my plate and then walk out as the kitchen staff begin cleaning. Sure enough, my sister is waiting for me outside. We begin walking, she's quiet at first. She leads me down a fleet of stairs onto one of our docks near the back of the castle.

We finally sit down, our feet dangling above the water. It is silent for a few moments, only the sound of the breeze and water in the air. She turns anxiously to me,

"Anna, did you actually like last night?"

My cheeks go cherry red just at the thought of it. The bondage, the collar, the love, it couldn't have been better. She knows I am blushing, it is in plain view after all.

"I will take that as a yes then." She replies before I can say anything.

"Anna, I want you..badly. But I want you in a certain way, a way in which I can have complete control. Do you understand?" She sternly asks me. I think for a moment, a little intimidated but aroused as well. I nod to her.

"I only want your consent Anna, you will be like the way you were last night almost every night that you and I want it. But I want to know your limits, how far can you go? How much...pain can you take?"

Holy shit, pain? I mean last night was flashy and all, but I had never thought of bringing...physicality into it. My eyes light up and my cheeks look like they are about to burst open. I bite my lip as it is the only thing I can think of at the moment. Elsa sees and gently turns my face towards hers with her hand.

"I only have one question for you. Can you take only a certain amount? Or can you take it all?" Her eyes become fierce and fiery, I shutter a little. Not exactly out of surprise, but more from stimulation. I find myself frozen at the question, until I look in her eyes. I know she wants me, and I think of how much it would please her.

"Elsa, I can't take it all. I want it all." Her eyes grow a little wide. She lets a tight, devious grin come across her lips. She is almost taken aback because of the words that just flew from my mouth.

"I can be your everything Elsa, I am willing to do this for you." I hold her hand to assure her that I can do it. She cares for my safety, but she wants this, needs this badly. I realize how much I am willing to give myself to her, she was right last night on one point...I am hers.

ELSA

I stare at her blankly. I am almost completely surprised that she would be willing to subject herself to so much. I feel challenged, wondering if she gets more pleasure than I do. But nonetheless, Anna had chosen my pleasure over anything else. I sternly raise an eyebrow to her.

"This is what you want?" I warn her once more, but she nods anyway. I chuckle a little at her anxiousness.

"You don't know, how much you are getting yourself into Anna." She stares back at me, un phased.

"I don't need to know Elsa." Anna is turning to the stern one now, so finally I stand up. She stands quickly as well.

"Well Anna, we'll see about that, I want you as soon as the sun is gone." I am very strict with her. She instantly nods and doesn't at all seem to let it bother her. She really doesn't know what she is doing though, but that wouldn't stop me anyway.

The day goes on quietly, I meet with Kingdom after Kingdom over business. I also go out and walk amongst our townsfolk. My secret is safe, even from them. Although Anna is a little more open about it than I am, she knows to behave until the stars are in the sky. I am so much less of a good girl than she is.

Finally at sunset, Anna and I eat our dinner. We both glance up at one another every few moments or so. I can tell that she is terribly anxious, but now the only question I have left going into tonight's little escapade is, what to do with the Princess this time around?

ANNA

Fuck, I can't wait anymore! I sit on the bed awaiting my sister's arrival. Although her instruments begin to catch my eye. In a corner of the room, she has set up a little stand. On it sits many of her "torture" trinkets. My eyes light up at the idea of any of these being used on my body. But God, how far does she go tonight?

Another fifteen minutes go by before I finally hear a creek of the door. She comes in elegantly and slowly, the door locked behind her. She's holding something behind her back and out of my sight. She said she would have a surprise or two for me tonight. She walks over to the bed as my eyes follow her. She sits, and then motions me over.

She can easily tell I am a little more shaky and intimidated tonight. She has me turn around on me knees so I am no longer facing her, she leans closer.

"Relax Anna, I'm finally here." As I stare out of her darkened window, I suddenly cannot see anything. She has wrapped a blindfold around my eyes, I begin to breath hard. She wraps her hands around my hips and begins to undress me.

I try my best to keep calm, but the Queen can easily tell how intense I feel. She pulls my dress down slowly, I gasp as she feels my ass with her cold fingers on the way down. I feel an itch on the back of my wrists, Elsa's wrapping rope around my wrists now behind my back, god, she has gotten more kinky.

"I want you to be a little more...mobile tonight." She gently hesitates. I feel her guiding me onto her lap. I am laying on my bare breasted stomach as she runs her hand up and down my back. It feels good to be honest, but that changes after a moment. I can feel her rubbing my backside, I can tell she is getting me ready for something.

I hear a rattling sound coming from the left, what instrument does she have now?! She wraps it around my neck, my collar is back again. After a moment she pulls my head backwards, I feel her cold breath hit my skin.

"We're trying something a little different for those lips of yours tonight." She playfully tells me. I suddenly feel a round object in between my lips. Obviously a different gag from our last encounter, I gasp as much as I can as I begin to shake. Her cold hands wrapped around my hips to hold me still as best she can.

I feel her hand on my ass again, and then I suddenly feel exhilarated, only difference being, it feels like I've been stung very hard...

ELSA

The visual pain is intoxicating. I never thought spanking her would feel so good. Believe it or not, I feel a drop of sweat fall from my head. Anna's body seems even more perfect than it was last night. After raising my hand off of her now red ass, I message one of her shoulders and then quickly yank on her neck again.

Her head pulls backwards as I quickly press my lips down on hers. My mouth also catches a little of the ball gag I have inserted, her eyes stare back at me with heavy intensity. After lifting my mouth off of Anna, I stroke her hair a little just to help calm her down. It isn't enough though, I need that feeling again.

My hand slams down on her ass, she wales in agony. I can see a few tears squirm out, I grin. Still, it isn't good enough, I need something more powerful than my abilities. I leave her lying on the bed as she continues to groan. I need my toys, or at least one of them. I pick up one of my leather paddles, this should work superbly.

My cold hand pulls her back on top of my bare legs, her eyes are closed and she's breathing hard again. I run my hand through her delicate hair. This will hurt me worse than it will hurt her, the leather blows down on her. She wales louder this time to my pleasure, although I don't know if she wants anymore.

I have damaged her quite well for the night, however I am not quite done yet. I pull her head back, yank out her gag, and kiss her. My tongue rolls inside of her as my hand messages her now tender behind. I can see a large red mark on her neck now, the collar's grip must've been a little too tight, whoops.

I find myself slowly straddling her now, her freckled skin beguiles me. I wonder which one of us will come first. I lift off her blindfold for a moment, Anna stares back at me with water filled eyelids, I wipe one of her tears away and then put it back on her as I press myself against her. I lean in and wrap my lips around one of her nipples, I suck, hard. It is electrifying, she groans and flinches as I twirl my hand around her other breast.

"Elsa...please." She has begun to beg and plead. I lean back and raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh come now Anna, you know how much you like this." I lean in and kiss her to shut her mouth. She's more frisky tonight then I thought she would be, it amuses me even more. I can easily tell that her hands behind her back are fighting against the rope. Her struggling makes me want her even more.

I now have my lips on her neck, I suck against her freckled, sweaty skin. One of her legs move, and I am able to slip in between her. I slide my way down her stomach, kissing her skin all the way down. I finally reach her clit. I begin to suck as she yelps.

"Oh God Elsa!" I have never heard her like that before. I ignore her plea as I continue to have my way. I am so very close to coming. I press her down flat on her back as I begin. Some ejects onto her skin. She continues groaning, and as I finally get finished, she yelps as I press my hand against her minge.

I am exhausted, I lay back against my pillows as she shakes. I slowly reach over and slide off her blindfold again. Her eyes are intense, a tear rolls down her face.

"Elsa..." She whispers. I roll myself closer to her, I put my hand on her red cheek.

"I'm here Anna." I lean and kiss her again. I wonder how this can get any better, I was in full control over her. But then again, there's always tomorrow night...

**Dear Readers,**

**thank you so much for the follows and favorites and reviews. This is certainly my darkest story I've written, but I try to keep a lot of realism in it. I know there are many writers out there who are also great artists, I have a challenge for those who are. I would love to see sketches and drawings of your favorite scenes from the story so far, just send me your link and the top ones will get there own ideas put into the story as I continue to write it, send me the link if any of you do sketch one of these scenes. Thank you all again so much for reading this, Elsanna forever!**

**P.S. The Sketch can be as graphic as you want ;) Thank You!**

**Sincerely, Author,**

**Gage Yakovich**


	4. Toys, Safety, and Patience

ELSA

I am absolutely stressed to learn that I have been summoned to one of our fellow Kingdoms for a business trip. I know that I cannot bring Anna because of the risk it poses of the two of us getting caught. This will be a three days to get by, how do I tell Anna?

I wander the halls for awhile before she catches me. Damnit, how do I approach this? I hold my hand to hers,

"Anna, I'm going away." I quickly blurt out. Her eyes sadden after hearing the news. She lowers her head thinking of something to say to me.

"Take me with you!"

"Anna, I can't risk us getting caught." I put my hand on her shoulder. But I still need her here for one thing. I need her to practice.

"I know you will miss me, I'll miss you too, but I need you for something." I reach into my bra and pull out a silver key. Anna stairs at it not knowing what to do, she'll enjoy this.

"This key, it opens my secret for you, you will find it in my room, you'll know where to put it." I hand it to her as she anxiously takes it. My cases are already being packed to go, but I cannot leave her yet. I am increasingly finding myself addicted to her. I know I have to give her a little present before I depart.

I drag her into her own room before she can speak another word. I slam the door as I press my lips against hers. Her tongue tastes so damn good this morning as I pin her against the wall, I can assume she's wanted this again and again.

When I finally let loose of her, she gasps for air. I look her straight in the eyes, I am obviously intimidating to her. I run my hand down her body as she takes in more air. I make it down to her legs, and then up to my favorite spot. She yelps, I feel guilty as I let out a little giggle. Finally I back away from her.

"Please, not yet Elsa." She pleads to me as I begin to leave. I kiss her one more time.

"When I get back, I will go all in on you, so hard." She nods her head abidingly as I waive to her and blow a goodbye kiss. I am more saddened to leave than she will ever know. It will take hours to reach my destination, and I am utterly lost coming up with ideas to keep myself busy.

As I float away I am very lost. This is becoming very irritating knowing that I will not have her for a few days. But I guess I could always pleasure myself if Anna is currently unavailable. I have packed my toys with me, and I might just use them anyhow. My own body will have to be my new playground for a little while.

The night begins with unpacking. I have been given one of the master bedroom's in the palace. After laying out all of my instruments, locking the door, and sitting on the bed, I take a sigh. I am beside myself, not exactly knowing wear to start. The curtains are shut, door locked, and no way to see inside.

I feel around all of my options. God, I am one naughty girl. But it is about the pleasure more than the pain. I envision Anna lying in front of me, bound, gagged, and myself completely in control. But that's all I can do, fuck it. This is torture, but I'm not going to simply sit around until I go home. I pick up my ball-gag, I might as well use it while it's here.

I've wrapped it around my face, but it is not the same. I just need to fucking deal with it until I am home again. I form more of my ice beads that I put into Anna the other night. This time I fit them into myself, it feels somewhat pleasurable. I begin to move up and down, squirming on my bed inside of my pitch black room, my orgasm is coming quicker than I thought. But then again, I am not surprised, in my head I can see Anna doing this to me.

ANNA

Why in the hell did she have to go?! I can't wait for over a couple of days, but I guess I'll just have to hang on to my patience. I can only guess what she might try when she returns. It lights me up. What tricks will the artist show me this time around?

I can only guess, but I'll have enough time. But then I remember Elsa's key, what does she have in there? Do I even want to know!? But then again, she might play with these when she gets back. I begin walking towards our little playroom...

I get to the door and find myself taking a deep breath. Elsa braced me for the surprises and pleasures I would find. When I walk in, it's quiet as it always is. I look around for any clues about where my sister hides her toys. She wouldn't dare to put any of them in plain site. But almost immediately, her bookshelf catches my eye.

When I walk to it, I notice that there is a split down the side of it. And almost immediately after that, I notice a keyhole, a lock. I insert the key the Queen placed in my care, when I twist it, the side of the shelf cracks open even more. I push on both sides until it is fully open, that is when my eyes light up.

Rope, muzzles, gags, paddles, whips, and neck collars cover the entire wall. My heart instantly beats faster. I am exhilarated and petrified at the same time. I honestly cannot believe that my sister has hidden all of this, just for me. Shit, no wonder she couldn't stand to leave. And I can't stand it that she's not here either, the moon is bright tonight, and it would be a perfect time for her to continue her nightly "practice" on me.

In fact, I wonder what she has gotten herself into to keep her from completely going insane over not having me...

ELSA

I find myself pleased enough for the night. I no longer ache as much as I did earlier. I also keep thinking about what Anna will think of my entire "play" collection. But there is something that I hadn't of thought of until tonight. I hope I haven't mentally or physically hurt her that much, I don't want her to be fearful of what we do.

I lay flat on my back and stare up at the ceiling. I begin to think of a safety word, yet another concept I have to teach Anna. Obviously the entire thing is up to her, but I hope she doesn't make it too boring for me. But then again, she has never told me to stop before...


End file.
